Water is a precious resource and one of the natural elements that needs to be conserved. Many regions in the world have scare water resources and the heavy industrial use further depletes the natural resource in developed and developing countries. In countries like Saudi Arabia it is critical to manage this resource and maximize the use.
Recent rural and urban development along with increase in population requires more good quality water not only for drinking but also for other beneficial uses. The water shortage is becoming a global issue especially in the arid and semi-arid regions of the world. According to United Nations (1999, water shortage, besides the global warming, has been considered as the most worrying problem for the new millennium). Keeping in view this scenario, the importance of brackish water desalination technology has gained momentum for the production of safe drinking water. Moreover, the conventional water desalination technologies such reverse osmosis (RO) and others suffer from many disadvantages that make these technologies rather expensive to be adopted in poor countries. The RO is a pressure driven process which is highly susceptible to fouling. In addition to that, the cost effectiveness of the RO plants is strongly dependent on the energy resources such as oil and gas prices. There is needed for alternative approaches over the conventional desalination technologies.